


a pause

by kristyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bleh, F/M, Sadstuck, [s] gameover, im gross omg, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kristyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a heroic death</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pause

**Author's Note:**

> just some quick upd8 fic....the davejade emotions will never stop being a thing

Your heart is in your mouth.

Your body vibrates; things are ultra-real and moving fucking slow.

You should be used to death. You’ve seen fuck knows how many dead Daves. And Bro, just lying there….

But nothing could prepare you for her.

What made you think any of you could last forever? Godhood? You scoff at yourself. You find it hilariously depressing the degree to which you underestimate literally everything. Would it kill you to spare a rational thought a couple seconds? Because fuck. You’re damned if you seriously saw this coming. And Skaia’s backup system didn’t help your delusions one bit. You’d lived 13 years thinking yourself invincible. Imagine the ego boost when you found out you had _two_ chances to not fuck up. And fuck. When you became a god….

You would consider kissing her corpse but she’s under a fucking building. _Her_ fucking building. The fucking building you fucking built. Why did you have to build it so high?

Who is even responsible for this?

You take a breath. After calming down some, you decide to fucking think rationally for goddamn once. She’s out of backups. You think. Yeah, she resurrected her dreamself but then used it to go god tier.

John’s teen nannamom. She can bring the dead back.

Sheesh. As if you needed more assurance of your immortality. Or lack thereof, you guess.

Moments later you’re chasing two fucking furries across the desolate once-frozen LOFAF. Not what you had in mind, but you have no choice.

You’re there and… where exactly are you?

You hover in the air and look down at where these dogs have led you. A large lavish bed with the white symbol for Space players. Much nicer than yours and Rose’s quest beds in Derse’s moon.

But why? What are they doing?

The black one gently lays Jade’s crumpled body on the stone slab while the white one takes out the shitty sword from her ribcage.

Fuck. What are they--??

The white Bec-Random-Prospitan-Lady holds the sword in front, as if measuring something. She starts to bring it down on the body.

Oh no. Ohhhh no, fuck no _FUCK_ no.

“Bad dogs!” you blurt out.

Shit, three years can make a guy forget how scary an angry dog-evil-stabby-carapace guy can be. And, uh, his raggedy friend. Who’s also a dog/carapace. You end this line of thinking immediately as it stops going anywhere.

“Don’t cut her up, uh, not yet. Just let me sorta… step in…”

You levitate a little closer to the bed and the dogs start growling. Ahh, fuck it.

You start to swoop in, but shit they’re fast. What the fuck, how.

White’s already got her sword out, and she swings it at you. You block it easily, but fuck it was kinda close. You’re sorta out of your game. It’s been a solid three years without any training. Holy shit why didn’t any of you train on the meteor.

You get back into the swing of things quickly enough. You’re getting frustrated, though.

“Listen, please! Uh, my friend’s mom can bring her back from the dead. Well, she’s actually Jade’s mom too.”

You smack both their swords away with clumsiness.

“Let me bring her back. Or, like, you could bring her? I’m sure it doesn’t fucking matter who carries her. Just don’t cut up her body and do any weird taxidermy with it yet. She still has a chance.”

They still hack at you.

“Can you weirdos even understand English??”

They swing at you faster, with more precision, more skill. What, were they training while traveling at supersonic speed after you?? Also you thought the white one was, you dunno… supposed to be good? That was your first thought on seeing her. Like she’s this force of Prospitan good here to cut down the Dersian baddie.

In any case that’s all in the shitter now because they’re both going at it for their lives, it seems, not even holding back a little.

You lock blades with Noir, and glimpse into his eyes for a brief second. His mouth turns in what appears to be a doggy smirk. The fuck.

White comes up from behind and you quickly kick Noir, meeting her blade and shoving her back, into the bed with a thud. For a pair of omniscient god dogs they sure are as rusty at kicking ass as you.

Are they rusty or are you slowly getting the hang of it?

With a surge of confidence, you attempt flash-stepping in mid-air. It works, holy shit. You’re at Jade’s side in a millisecond flat.

The dogs are baffled but they adjust, and your confidence deflates as they shoot toward you, their bodies beginning to emit flashing green light.

Begging was never your style. But it’s either that or die, and you can’t do that. You can’t let them cut up Jade’s body. She has another chance.

You get the fuck out the way.

“Please listen to me… Don’t you understand she’s not dead yet?? Well, she is technically, but _we can bring her back_. Holy fuck. You’re not listening.”

They go in. You can hardly keep up. Too many close calls. The flash-stepping isn’t doing a damn thing. Their fuckin god powers ensure that. At least you’re on the ground now.

You spare a half second to glance back at Jade.

That half a second is all it takes.

It doesn’t even hurt.

Your thoughts are everywhere but nowhere all at once, and they all have one thing in common.

Jade.

_I fucked up i fucked up i fucked up i fucked up im sorry_

They pull out their blades. Hot liquid pours down your front and back, and your god jammies do little to prevent it.

You start to stumble forward, but you grasp the side of the bed, changing directions and falling atop Jade instead.

You’re breathing raggedly, and everything starts to slip away. Before you lose all consciousness, you do something you thought you’d never do again.

You procure your timetables. A pause is all you need.

You bury your face in Jade’s chest.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry….I’m sorry, Jade…….Im sor…..”

Unpause.

You faintly hear a clock chiming in the distance.

 

 


End file.
